Choice
by Rainbow of Justice
Summary: Millhi, Becky, Eclair, Rico, and Noir get into a fight about who Cinque loves. To make a final decision, they ask Cinque, whose choice surprises everyone.


**I don't own Dog Days. If I did, there would be way more gay fanservice and Cinque x Gaul would be canon.**

**Millhi POV**

I started heading back as fast as I could after the the conference between us three princesses was over, trying to get home before too late into the morning. I wanted to apologize to Cinque for having to leave him alone for the day, especially because Rico and Eclair were busy.

_Come to think of it,_ I thought, _They should be back by the time I reach the castle. Poor Cinque, too injured to train much and no one to keep him company. I'll be extra-nice to him when I get back!_ Harlan was almost to the castle, so I prepared for landing.

"Welcome back, Princess!" I heard the maids all say when they saw me. I smiled in acknowledgement, thanking them. Wasting no time, I went straight to Cinque's room after asking the maid where he was, and to my surprise, I met Eclair and Noir of the Genoise on the way there.

"Eclair, It's wonderful to see you! How was your training? And hello, Noir. This is an unexpected, but certainly not unpleasant, surprise. Here to see Rico?" The Galettian nodded.

"Yes, but I'd also like to see Hero Cinque, just to say hello. Do you know where he is?" I nodded, happy that Cinque had made friends with Noir.

"Yes, I was just going to see him in his room. Would you two like to walk with me?"

"WH-WHAT?! Why do you think I'd want to see that idiot?" Eclair practically shouted. Having expected her reaction, I simply giggled.

"Oh, no need for the indignation. I just thought you'd be missing him by now."

"W-Why would I miss _him?_ It's not like- oh, hello Rico." Not even bothering to finish her sentence, the Captain of my Guard looked at the small girl who was walking over to us. However, Rico seemed to be bringing someone else with her.

"Back in my world, there's this fictional book series about vampires that everyone says is so amazing, but I really didn't enjoy it." Rico gasped at the girl with her.

"But aren't vampires really scary?" The girl shook her head, clearly enjoying her chance to vent about this terrible series.

"See, that's the problem. Vampires are _supposed _to be scary, but these ones are just lame." Deciding that they had reached a good point in their conversation for me to intervene, I called out to both of them.

"Hello Rico! And is that… Becky?!" After hearing my voice, the girl gasped and ran toward me, proving that it was indeed the Hero of Pastillage, Becky.

"Princess! It's been far too long. How are you? Oh, hi everyone," she said. Rico smiled happily at all of us.

"Wow, it looks like the gang's all here, huh? Well not everyone, but a good amount. Were you three going somewhere?" Eclair looked away, almost blushing at the Academy Head's question.

"We were going to see the idiot." I sighed at her inability to call Cinque anything but that.

"Eclair, you could call him by his real name for once. I'm sure he'd get the message a lot faster that way," I joked, poking her side playfully.

"H-hey! What about you, Princess? When do you think he'll understand the message you're trying to give him?" As much as I would have liked to calmly sweep away the accusation of affection,, I started stuttering helplessly.

"Well… I… you see…" Fortunately, Becky came to my aid.

"The princess and I are sure Cinque understands the message perfectly. The message about how much he means to her, _as a friend,_" she said with one of the most brilliant poker faces I've ever seen.

At this, Rico started to laugh uncontrollably, leaving the rest of us to wonder what we were missing.

"Rico?" I asked. "What's so funny?" As she slowly stopped, she stared at me with surprise in her eyes.

"Wait, you mean… oh! I thought you were being sarcastic!" She said, giggling slightly. Becky, still trying to help me, looked at the short girl.

"Why would you think that?" The supposed bride of Couvert asked. Rico turned to her, wearing her "isn't it obvious?" face.

"I thought everyone knew about the princess and Cinque!"

Apparently, Eclair does not count as part of everyone, because she jumped about five feet into the air with the look of a cow that just realized that Berlin is not a country hit in the behind with a shovel. In other words, she was surprised.

"What?! What's going on with the princess and the idiot?" Naturally, Noir was just watching the whole thing with little visible expression.

Attempting to save me once more, Becky intervened.

"Eclair, I'm sure nothing's going on. Let's all just calm down and-" Interrupting her, Eclair turned on the poor Earthling girl.

"And YOU! What's your deal with Cinque? What happened between you two over on your world?! Or is Couvert you love?"

"H-hey. leave Couvert out of this! She has nothing to do with this situation! And so what if I DO love Cinque?!" However, immediately after saying these bold words, she covered her mouth with a panicked expression.

"I-I mean…" She started. I gasped, shocked by this revelation.

"Becky?! Is that true?" But of course, Eclair was only getting started.

**Maid POV**

_My, the princess has some extremely energetic friends. I wonder what's going on to make them be so loud._ As I rounded the corner of the hall, I noticed that they weren't so friendly anymore. The princess, the Captain of the Imperial Guard, and the Hero of Pastillage were all fighting, (mostly with words, although I believe I saw a fist or two) while the Head Researcher was trying to calm them down as one of the Genoise simply stood and watched. Continuing with my work, I just sighed, knowing how this would turn out and feeling sorry for everyone involved.

**3rd Person**

"Okay, that's enough!" Becky yelled as she pushed the two fighting Biscottians away from each other.

"We all know that we all love Cinque! Don't even, Eclair. Don't even," she warned, noticing that Eclair was opening her mouth to say something, likely about how she hates Cinque rather than loves him.

"Now, we just need to find out which one of us he loves! Everyone, give some sort of evidence of him loving you!" Becky said. "I'll go first. Cinque and I have been very close friends for a _very_ long time. We're closer to family than friends."

"But that just means he's more likely to think of you in that way rather than romantically," Millhi pointed out. "Plus, when he last left, he said he loved me!" Eclair gasped, clearly shocked.

"That two-timing bastard! That was even before he kissed me!"

"He WHAT?"

Getting bored of this conflict, Noir finally decided to say something. Of course, it was probably the worst thing she could've said at the worst time she could've said it.

"Cinque grabbed me when I was naked." Hearing her, Eclair's expression changed from raging to murderous.

"He WHAT?! I swear, when I next see him…"

Becky sighed, to worn out by the fight to even be surprised by something like that.

"Rico, please tell me you've never done anything like that with Cinque." Rico thought for a moment, then opened her mouth slowly, clearly trying to not start another fight or rekindle the old one.

"Well… not really, but we sleep together all the time."

…

Eclair just turned around and started marching to Cinque's room, face almost as expressionless as Noir's.

"N-no! That came out wrong! We actually sleep! Like, nap!" Eclair didn't seem to hear her, and was simply muttering what were probably the various ways she would torture/kill Cinque under her breath. Becky and Millhi just looked at each other, then ran after her, with Rico and Noir quickly following suit.

In little time, the five girls reached the perpetrator's room, conveniently arriving right as he walked out the door, his hair a mess and looking strangely tired. He was probably about to say hello, but he never got the chance; the minute she was close enough, Eclair grabbed his collar and whispered to him loudly enough that the others could hear. She only said one word: "_Choose." _

Cinque, of course, had no idea what was going on.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Choose what?!"

"Choose one of us! We're done having you toy with our emotions like it's some kind of twisted game for you!"

"Yeah!" Becky chimed in.

"It would be nice to know who you really love," Millhi.

"Umm, I agree with Princess," Rico meekly said.

Noir just stood there expressionlessly.

Cinque looked stunned for a moment, completely speechless. Then, much to the anger of the ladies, he laughed.

"You've got the nerve to laugh?" Eclair growled. "I swear I'm gonna-

"I love all of you!" exclaimed the Hero of Biscotti. "Becky, I've known you for so long, you're like family to me! I couldn't bear life without you! Princess, you're my connection to this world! Every time I come to Flonyard, one of the things I look forward to the most is seeing you! And Eclair, the other thing I can't wait to do when I'm here is fight with or even against you, and your serious attitude is always a good reminder to stay on track! Umm… Rico, Noir, do either of you even have feelings for me?" Stunned by his answer, they shook their heads. Cinque sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that's over with."

"NOT SO FAST!" They all turned to see Eclair, looking slightly less angry (but still far from pleasant) and pointing her finger at Cinque with suspicion written all over her face.

"You might love us all in a _platonic_ way, but who do you love romantically?" After hearing Eclair's question and considering it for a moment, Becky joined in, and was quickly followed by Millhi.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Is it Yukikaze"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF IT'S YUKI, _**I WILL EAT YOU.**_"

...Yeah, the last one was Eclair.

"N-no! It's not Yuki!" After hearing this, Becky raised a triumphant fist.

"Ah HA! So there IS someone! WHO?" And just because Fate LOVES being a bitch, it was that moment Gaul walked out of Cinque's room wearing only his underwear and yawning, not even noticing the five girls around him and Cinque.

"Damn, you're good; I'm so sore I can hardly move. I guess we were a little too rough, huh?" He then smirked with his eyes still closed (likely from fatigue) as if remembering something funny. "But then again, who'd've known you're so good with your _pole?_"

...

Needless to say, everyone was speechless. And for once, Noir was the only one to speak.

"Hello Gaul." Gaul, clearly slightly delirious, just smiled and said "Hi" back. Everyone else, however, was still unable to create a coherent thought. That didn't stop Rico from trying, though.

"You… but… I…" Hearing the short girl's voice, Gaul turned opened his eyes slowly and saw everyone else, freezing and going the same shade as his hair.

"Ehehe," Cinque awkwardly laughed with absolutely no humor in his voice. "Surprise?" Eclair, still not quite able to speak or think, but getting closer to remembering how to breathe, silently walked to the corner, emanating a dark aura, mushrooms popping up at her feet. Millhi seemed to be taking the artillery specialist's route, albeit with less stuttering.

"Eclair… Rico… did they really…" Rico nodded slowly.

"I think so."

"No," they heard from the corner. "They were just training. We all know the idiot's a good fighter, and they went overboard with their practice fights, and so Gaul's sore and tired. And by pole he meant staff, Cinque's main weapon."

"But he's in his under-"

"NO. I refuse to believe it. The prince of Galette did NOT have sex with the idiot."

As Cinque was waving his hand in front of Gaul's face, trying to snap him out of it, Becky, who had just been standing there the whole time, came up to Cinque and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Cinque, I never thought you were gay, but now that I do, I want you to know that I fully support you. And…" She stopped before finishing her sentence, clearly embarrassed.

"Thank you, Becky. That means a lot to me. And I want you to know that I fully support you and Couvert. And were you about to ask me something?"

Becky immediately flushed a brilliant magenta. "That's not- I- *sigh* Nevermind. Thank you. And…" she looked away, and whispered in his ear "How was it?"

The blonde looked down, blushing lightly. "It was... pretty amazing," he whispered back. The combination of this statement and the fact that Becky was already red in the face caused her to collapse with a nosebleed big enough to flood all of Flonyard.

Millhi stepped up next.

"Cinque, I also support you, and I'm sorry if it seemed otherwise. I was just… a little unprepared."

Cinque laughed, for real this time. "Thanks Princess. Um, Rico? What about you?"

Rico nodded fervently. "Yeah! I never really liked you _like that_, so I'm not sad or anything. I'm really happy for you!"

"Thank you Rico. Don't worry, this doesn't change anything. I'll still pet you all the time."

Finally, he turned to Eclair. "Uh, Eclair? Are you okay with this?" Not answering him, she got up and held out her hand. Understanding what she was trying to say, Cinque shook it. After checking in with everyone, he turned to Gaul.

"Um, Gaul? They're all fine with us… so…"

"What's going on here?"

Everyone present turned around, seeing the princess of Galette at the other end of the castle hall, Leonmitchelli Galette Des Rois. Gaul, after seeing her, turned from white to green to blue, and promptly collapsed next to Becky, with Cinque quickly going down and trying to wake him.

Millhi gasped. "Leo! What are you doing here?"

The Knight of King of Beasts looked suspiciously at all of them, clearly confused by the situation. "I came for a surprise visit, and was planning to take Gaul back with me when I went back."

"Wait," Rico started. "You knew about this?"

Leo shook her head. "No. I knew Gaul was here, but I didn't know about… this. _Them._"

Cinque gulped, nervous about her possible reactions. "Well, we…"

Leo held up a hand to stop him. "I'm sure you can explain this, but I'd like to hear my brother's side of the story first, if you don't mind.

"O-oh, right! I think he's waking up now."

Gaul opened his eyes to the sweet sight of Cinque's face, and the not-so-sweet sight of his sister's.

"Augh! S-Sis, I can explain!"

Leo sighed. "I'm not mad. Well, not _that_ mad, anyway; I fully support you two. Your _actions_, not so much. Just tell the whole story, from the beginning."

Gaul sighed. "It all started yesterday…"

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I was planning for this to have a second chapter, but I've changed my mind. There will be a prequel fic called **_**Restless**_** that I have uploaded. You might not see it in the Dog Days archive, because I had to rate it M. It's not a lemon, but there is some sexual stuff. I believe the correct term is lime? Eh, whatever. If you want more Cinque x Gaul, check it out, but it's not essential to understanding this one or anything.**

**If you liked this, review, fav, and/or follow, although following would be pretty useless, as I highly doubt I'm going to write another chapter. Bye!**


End file.
